


F1 (cuddling) ficlets

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Parenthood, Post-Coital Cuddling, SICK!Max, Sickfic, Smut, Twitch stream, companionable silence, mention of a crash, missing each other, original child character - Freeform, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: A place for me to post some of my short F1 drabbles/ficlets that don't fit into any other stories.





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't really like doing compilations like this, but I wanted to post this first one somewhere and figured I'd probably end up with more of these short things so why not post them like this.

He walked into the hotel room after finishing up with the last of his media duties, only to be met by a nearly pitch black room. A few rays of light were sneaking in through the edges of the closed curtains letting him make out the shape of Daniel sitting on the bed, but other than that the room was all black. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly as he dropped his bag in the corner of the room, took his shoes off and sat down on the other side of the bed. He got a slow nod in return as Daniel continued to stare out in front of him, tugging at a loose string of thread on his jeans unconsciously.

Knowing Daniel was alright, that this was just one of his moments of needing the quiet and not something else, Max settled down onto the bed. Tugging the pillow up behind his back he awkwardly reached for his phone in his pocket. As he hit the home button his phone blinked to live with a bright ray of light, unsettling in the dark room, so he quickly turned the brightness way down. 

Seeing the multitude of red bubbles on different apps he settled into Whatsapp first, replying to the messages from his friends until the little red bubble has disappeared. He switches over to Instagram easily afterwards, watching the stories of his friends and random celebrities on silent, only getting about half of it.  

It’s about half an hour later when he’s made his way through various apps and has found his way back to Whatsapp that he feels Daniel shift around on the bed until he has wrapped himself against Max’s side. Burying his face into Max’s stomach he softly whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Max asked confused. 

“For just letting me be for a while,” Daniel sighed out, fiddling with the fingers on the hand that Max doesn’t have wrapped around his phone, before pressing a kiss against them. 


	2. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one already, because apparently I really like doing these now, oops

He’s got his t-shirt bunched up underneath his head, sunglasses perched on his nose and grass tickling at his feet. It’s the perfect weather, his skin is pleasantly warm under the late afternoon sun, nothing like the clammy sweaty feeling it brought a few days ago when the heatwave was still in full swing. 

He feels himself slowly start to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden the warmth licking at his skin is gone. He opens his eyes, prepared to scowl at a cloud floating passed the sun when he’s met by Daniel’s beaming face instead. 

“Ugh, you’re in my sun Dan.”

“Oh, but I thought I was your sun,” Daniel grins down at him, sunglasses pushed back into his hair and a water bottle in one hand. 

“Fuck off.”

“Your sun and moon and stars combined,” his annoying boyfriends chuckles as he lets himself drop to the grass as well. He immediately starts pulling at the leaves of grass around him as he considers Max, his eyes roaming over the naked skin on show. 

They’d decided to stay with his mum for most of the summer break. The idea of spending a week living it up on a beach in Ibiza not as appealing as spending time with family and friends back home with the weather so nice. Daniel pulls another bunch of grass from around him and he should really tell him to stop ruining his mother’s lawn, but can’t be arsed right now.

“What?”

“Just enjoying the view.”

Max scoffs and rolls his eyes, even though he knows Dan can’t see it behind his sunglasses. He was such a smooth talker sometimes and it shouldn’t make a satisfied tingle run down his spine, yet it still always does, like a dog getting petted. It was freaking annoying. 

“You’re still in my sun you know,” he says, running his fingers over where a Daniel shaped shadow now crossed over his stomach. Instead of moving out of the way of the sun Daniel just leans down, covering even more of his body in shadow. He pokes out his tongue for a second but then leans down even more to press a kiss against Max’s lips. 

He feels Dan’s hand run over his stomach softly, the condensation from the water bottle leaving a wet trail. He feels fingers dip their way underneath the waistband of his shorts at the same time Daniel’s tongue licks over his lips. He opens his mouth for Daniel easily, tongues touching slowly in a lazy kiss. Their lips smack together softly as Daniel adds a little more pressure to the kiss and he feels his fingers continue their way under his shorts. It takes him a second to remember where they are, body already humming pleasantly at the sensation of Dan’s fingers on his skin, but he has to pull back.

“We’re in my mum’s backyard,” he chastises Daniel, grabbing his wrist to stop him from moving his hand further underneath his shorts. 

“So?”

“I’m not having sex with you in my mum’s back garden Daniel!”

“Oh come on babe, no one is gonna see, live on the edge a little.”

“Don’t we already do that enough with our jobs.”

“We’re not doing are jobs now though, gotta make up for it somehow right?” Dan smirks, his hand trying to sneak under his shorts again after Max had let his grip slack. He quickly reaches for it again, determined to stop Daniel before his body won’t let him stop, just the soft pressure of Dan’s fingertips enough to get his body interested. 

“I’m serious Dan.”

“Okay fine,” Daniel sulks. He sits back up, a childish pout on his face. Max just mock pouts right back at him, he’s not above being childish either. Daniel huffs out another annoyed little sound and then pulls off his shirt. Max sends him a confused look, he thought he’d been pretty clear. But then Dan starts to shuffle around on the grass, twisting his body around until he’s lying with his head resting on top of Max’s thigh. As he seems to have found a comfortable position he reaches for his sunglasses and settles them onto his nose. 

Max grumbles softly about being used as a human pillow, but secretly he really likes it. He closes his eyes behind his sunglasses and lets one of his hands settle on top of Daniel’s chest, drawing slow circles into the skin, while he buries the fingers of his other hand in the other man’s curls. He likes this easy comfort, the simple form of affection between them. 

 

It’s not until his mum calls them in for dinner that he realises they’ve fallen asleep lying like that, his fingers still twisted into Daniel’s hair.


	3. Sun (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the chapter called 'Sun'. Lets just say things don't stay as innocent as in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of writing this one when the news broke about Daniel leaving Red Bull, so it got a tiny bit delayed because I was feeling sad. But I figured continuing on would cheer me up and I hope this silly fic cheers some of you up again as well :D!
> 
> And uh, this one is by no means a drabble nor even a ficlet anymore, so technically doesn't fit into this compilation, but it's a sequel to the previous chapter that just got away with me :P
> 
> Oh and the rating for this fic has changed to explicit now and some new tags have been added, so if that's not something for you maybe skip this one.

It’s a few days later when he finds himself in a similar position. He doesn’t really know why he keeps laying down on the grass when there are perfectly fine lounge chairs around, but the grass tickling against his skin just makes him really feel like summer. So here he is. 

He hears the screen on the back door slide open and closed as Daniel walks into the garden. He sits up a bit so that he’s leaning back on his elbows and freely lets his eyes roam over Daniel’s half naked form, the weather really had been very nice lately. He’s struggling to hold onto the two beer bottles he has in one hand, a bag of crisps in the other one and a football tucked under his armpit. 

“Need a hand Daniel? Oh no Max, you just keep laying on your back while I serve you whatever you ask for like the good little servant I am,” Daniel grumbles. 

“You could’ve just asked you know,” Max chuckles whilst shaking his head at his boyfriend’s melodramatics. 

“You could’ve just asked you know,” Daniel says in a mocking tone as he throws the bag of crisps at him in retaliation, the football falling out from under his armpit as he does so. It bounces off towards the swimming pool, falling into it with a soft splash. Daniel just shrugs and sits down next to him, football already forgotten.

He sits up further and reaches for one of the beer bottles in Daniel’s hand, but the other man just pulls it away from him. “I’ll need payment for that princess.”

“I thought you were my servant.”

“Yeah servant, not your slave. So come on pay up,” he grins, pouting his lips to ask for a kiss. 

“Okay fine,” he says trying to act put out, but leaning in for the kiss easily. He thinks it’ll just be a quick kiss, but apparently that won’t do as payment because Daniel presses in harder, tongue running over Max’s lips in a tease. He feels the short hairs of Dan’s beard tickling at his mouth and can’t stop a whimper falling from his lips as Daniel runs his tongue over them once more. And just as he lets himself fully sink into the kiss Daniel pulls away, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips as he rips open the bag of crisps and shoves a handful of Doritos into his mouth. 

“Ugh, no fair. Can I at least have my beer now?” Daniel hands him one of the bottles and holds the bag of crisps out to him as well. 

He’d found himself a spot in the shadow as the weather had gotten warmer again, but thankfully it hadn’t reached the ridiculous numbers from before. Daniel had still laughed at him though. Had told him to stop his complaining, telling him this was nothing compared to Australia. Max had just told him to fuck off, he figured he’d get him back once Dan was complaining about the cold again in the winter. 

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while as they drink their beers, the bag of crisps emptying more and more. They should probably not be eating a whole bag of crisps in one go, but then they still have a few more days left before they need to start training for the second half of the season. 

As Daniel takes the last swig of his beer he can’t stop his eyes from following the way his Adam’s apple bobs. They hadn’t exactly had much chance to get up to things. They’d been doing a lot of things over the holiday and even if they were just chilling at the pool in the back garden there would still always be a lot of people around. So just that simple movement of Dan’s throat was enough to get his body’s attention. 

“When’s Jake coming over?” Daniel asks, breaking him out of his reverie. He mentally goes over his schedule for the coming few days, trying to remember when his personal trainer would be coming over. Jake had agreed to fly out to wherever he would be on his holiday, so his mum’s house it is. 

“Uhh, on Monday, so we’ve only got the weekend left to indulge,” Max says picking up the now empty bag of crisps. “When’s Sam coming out here?” They’d made sure to get both of the personal trainers out to his mum’s. Just so they could still be together during their down time from training, because apparently they were still lovesick fools and didn’t want to waste any precious free time they could spend together. 

“Sunday I think, but we’ll probably only start training on Monday as well.”

“Maybe we can get them to work together, so we can work out together as well.”

“Mate, I don’t think we’d survive the combined forces of Jake and Sam. They’d push us to the absolute limit.”

“Oh I dunno, I quite like it when it hurts, makes you feel like you’re actually doing something.”

“You’re such a masochist you know that?” Dan laughs. He’s gotten a lot closer all of a sudden and Max has to swallow roughly before replying. 

“Shut up,” he says lamely. 

And apparently that’s all the invitation Daniel needs because before he knows it his lips are pressed against his own again. More force behind them from the start as Daniel places his broad hands on his cheeks in a determined grip. Daniel pushes at his body at the same time his tongue licks over Max’s lips and he’s helpless, falling back onto the grass as Dan pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Daniel’s hands leave his face as he positions himself so that he’s in between his legs, his mouth never leaving Max’s. Once he’s finally manoeuvred himself into a comfortable position Max can feel him all around him. His crotch pressed against his own with only the barest layer of fabric between them, the hair on his stomach tickling against his own, and fingers twisting into his hair whilst he keeps himself up on his elbows. He has to pull away from the kiss for a second to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he takes in his incredible boyfriend. 

A few more gulps of air and he’s reaching for Daniel again, trying to pull him back down against him. Instead of letting himself be pulled down though Dan reaches for his wrists, pinning them up against the grass above his head in a swift move and Max can’t stop his body from reacting to that. His hips buck up into the tiny gap between them and a desperate sound leaves his lips. 

And he knows he should stop this, they’re still in his mum’s garden after all. So with an incredible amount of willpower he forces his body to stop moving.

“I meant what I said last time Dan,” Max sighs, willing his body to calm down even more. 

"Come on babe, you know no ones home ‘cause they've all gone to that garden centre and these hedges are tall enough that even if the neighbours weren't a mile away they still wouldn't be able to see."

He tries, he really tries not to give in, but Daniel’s arguments are pretty solid. His mum and sister had left not even an hour ago, so they would be gone for at least another hour, the garden centre large and with too many option to choose from to make them spend a long time there. The exact reason he’d opted to stay home. And the closest neighbours were so far away that they wouldn’t even notice if he screamed bloody murder. What was it Daniel said last time, live on the edge? Guess now was as good a time as any. 

With one last quick look around the still very empty and private garden he gives in. He tries to reach for Daniel to pull him back down, but his arms are still pinned up against the grass, so he ends up pressing his hips up against Daniel again instead. 

“Yeah?” Daniel asks, making sure he’s okay with it and he just nods, sighing into the kiss Daniel immediately presses against him. The kiss grows frantic quickly, all tongue and teeth as they take each other in. Daniel’s body is a heavy pressure on top of him as he wraps his legs around the back of Dan’s legs, the hard bulge in both of their shorts evident as their crotches rub together. 

He feels the pressure on his wrists leave as Daniel lets his fingers roam across the skin of his neck and collarbones, but keeps his arms up anyway, likes the way it makes him feel vulnerable but still in control. 

Dan’s lips follow the trail his fingers leave, pressing sucking kisses against his neck until the sting tells him there’ll be a bruise the next day. His tongue licks over his collarbone as his fingers tease at his nipples, a short rub to each of them before they trail further south to the waistband of his shorts. 

His chest is moving rapidly as he struggles to take in a breath between the moans falling from his lips, his body tingling but aching for more. He doesn’t have to wait long, because as Daniel’s tongue licks at his nipples his fingers tug at his shorts, releasing his aching cock in a swift move. Another ridiculous sound leaves his lips as Daniel’s hand wraps around it and squeezes a drop of pre-cum from the tip. 

As before Daniel’s mouth follows the path of his fingers and after the presses a few messy kisses against his stomach his lips wrap around his cock. His mouth is a warm wet pressure around him as he slowly sinks down over it inch by inch. Daniel’s tongue licks over the vein running along the underside of it, working in a complicated movement as his mouth sucks down around him. It’s slow and teasing, but along with the fingers running over his thighs it sets his body on fire. 

A few more bobs of Dan’s head and his thumbs teasing at his ass cheeks and more moans tumble from his lips. He feels one of Daniel’s thumbs press in between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole in circles and is about to warn the other man that he’s gonna come when all of a sudden a tight grip squeezes around the base of him, Daniel’s mouth leaving him with an obscene sounding pop. 

“Fuck, fuck!” he hisses out between clenched teeth, body writhing around on the grass from the sudden loss of pleasure. 

Daniel gives him a considering look as he waits for his body to calm down, grip remaining tight on his cock until his body stills. A slow smile starts tugging at his lips as he softens his grip, disregarding the annoyed look Max sends him. As his grip loosens further he presses Max’s cock back against his stomach, licking a stripe up from the base until he’s wrapping his lips around the head again. 

It’s not the slow rhythm from before this time, Daniel’s mouth is a vice like grip around him as his head moves in quick bobs. The onslaught of pleasure is almost painful as Dan continues to work him over in determined movements. He feels himself barrelling towards release when once again Daniel’s hand grips around him tightly. 

“Fuck! Goddammit Daniel, I hate you!” he whines out, his body moving in a tantrum. 

“I thought you liked a bit of pain,” Dan says with a smirk, hand still firmly clasped around his cock to stave of the orgasm that was once again seconds away. Max sends him an incredulous look as he struggles to catch his breath enough to speak again. 

“I think having sex outdoors is kinky enough for me today,” he deadpans. 

Another considering look crosses Daniel’s face, as if he’s filing away the information, his hand moving over his cock slowly as he thinks things over. Then he shrugs and removes his hand from around him altogether. And he’s about to tell Daniel to get the fuck on with it when the other man reaches his hand up to his face.

“Lick,” he orders. Max quirks an eyebrow, but does as he’s told. He swirls his tongue around the inside of Daniel’s hand, teasing in between his fingers as Daniel pushes his own shorts down. Daniel’s cock springs free and bounces against his stomach when he draws his hand back from Max’s face. Leaning on one elbow he presses their cocks together, wrapping his wet hand around the both of them. 

Daniel’s movements are a bit awkward as he tries to balance himself on one arms whilst fucking into the circle of his hand. But the excitement of their surroundings and his desperate need to come make up for it, his body following Daniel’s movements easily. His hips bucking up as Daniel’s press down, in perfect sync. 

As they find their rhythm Max finally moves his arms down from around his head, how he’s managed to keep them there he doesn’t really know, burying his fingers into the hair at the back of Daniel’s head to tug him down. The kiss is sloppy and the movement of their hips get even sloppier with the new position, but it doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter, because it’s them and that’s enough in itself. 

He’s so close again and he’s almost afraid to warn Daniel in case he denies him once again, but as the warning falls from his lips Daniel just starts to move against him with more determined strokes. His hands squeezes tighter as his hips snap quicker and it barely takes any time before his body snaps back from the grass, a drawn out keen falling from his lips as his orgasm hits him full force. 

His body is still twitching when Dan pulls back, awkwardly scrambling to his knees and tugging at his own cock in short quick strokes. There’s some of Max’s cum sliding down his stomach and hand slowly as he works himself towards his own release. A few more strokes and Max dragging his fingers through the mess on his stomach to lick his own cum from his fingers, is all it takes for Daniel to come with a low grunt. His body fucking into the circle of his hand till the last drop falls onto Max’s stomach. As he draws his hand away from himself his hips fuck into the empty air a few more times before he lets himself fall back onto the grass with a pleased sigh. 

“Damn,” Daniel groans as he curls himself up against Max’s side. With a bit more shuffling he has his head resting on top of Max’s chest, another happy sigh rumbling through his body. Max buries his fingers into Dan’s hair, his fingers working at the tangles in it when he feels Daniel’s sticky hand against him, rubbing their cum into his skin in slow circles. 

“Ugh, gross Dan.”

Daniel just shrugs, pressing a kiss against his chest in apology as his hand stills its movement. 

“So, outdoor sex, yay or nay?”

“Hmm, mostly yay.”

“Mostly? I just rocked your goddamn world!” Daniel squeeks out affronted.

“Yeah well I think a bug tried to crawl up my ass at one point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said I hope this one cheered some of you that were feeling sad like me back up again. I'll definitely continue writing Maxiel fic, because fic is the perfect place to live in denial :P
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is sick and Daniel takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Luna_blue_of_zintowa asked for a ficlet where Max is sick, so here's that fic, hope you enjoy it :D!

He walks into Max’s Monaco apartment with an overflowing grocery store bag in one hand and a bag from the pharmacy in the other. Cough medicine for the patient that lets out a pathetic whine as he hears Daniel walk in.

Max is curled up under a pile of blankets, the bed and ground around it littered with used tissues, an empty water bottle and an empty strip of cough tablets. The TV is playing without the sound on and it doesn’t seem like Max is watching the gardening show that’s currently on.

“Dan’l,” Max croaks, followed immediately by a coughing fit.

“Hey Maxy,” Daniel says softly as he sits down on the bed. And Max must really be out of it, because he doesn’t even react to the nickname he despises. “I brought you some cough medicine and food.”

“‘m not hungry,” Max says after a lot of groaning. Only his head is poking out from his blanket burrito, his eyes are puffy, his hair is matted with sweat and he looks all together very sorry for himself.

“You have to eat Max, it’s just some soup anyway. Here take some of the cough syrup and I’ll go and heat up the soup.”

“Don’t go,” Max croaks out. He looks like such a little boy right now, eyes pleading for Daniel to stay in the room with him. It must have been a bit distressing to wake up all groggy and find your boyfriend isn’t lying next to you anymore. He’d left a note of course, saying he’d only be gone a little while, but clearly Max doesn’t want him to go again.

“I’ll be back real quick, okay.” Max just huffs, burying himself further into the blankets. “Take the cough syrup Max, it’ll help.”

He grabs hold of the grocery bag and quickly makes his way to the kitchen. He throws the stuff that needs to be kept cold in the refrigerator, but let's the other stuff sit in the bag for now. He shoves a packet of crackers aside to reach for the can of chicken soup that had fallen to the bottom of the bag and opens it into a bowl to heat up in the microwave. Usually his cooking skills are a bit more extended, but with Max begging him to stay he wants to get back to his sickly boyfriend as quick as possible.

He quickly takes the bowl of soup from the microwave as it beeps at him and grabs a box of instant noodles to quickly make a snack for himself as well. Putting everything on a tray he makes his way back to Max’s bedroom. Rattling snores can be heard as he opens the door, Max having fallen back asleep in the short time he was away. The bottle of cough syrup sits opened on the cabinet next to the bed though, so at least had listened to him and taken some of it.

He feels terrible as he softly shakes Max back awake, the confused frown on his face telling Daniel that he’d already been completely out of it again.

“Your soup is ready Maxy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Max says with a look that’s supposed to convey his annoyance but fails as a coughing fit takes over. At least he’s back to responding to Daniel’s teasing, a sign that the cough medicine is doing its job. He struggles to unwrap himself from the blankets around him, but then finally manages to pull himself up against the headboard to eat his soup.

Daniel settles himself onto the bed next to Max, digs the remote control from under his arse and promptly changes the TV away from the gardening show. He settles on a sports news cast currently showing the highlights from the European Championship athletics. They eat in silence as they watch the television, Max letting out a pleased sound as he sees his fellow Dutch athlete Dafne Schippers win her race.

Soup finished Max hands him the bowl and immediately snuggles up to him, not even giving Daniel a chance to get up and put their dishes in the sink. With an exasperated yet fond look Daniel twists his body around far enough to place the bowls onto the nightstand, before shuffling down the bed until his head instead of his back is resting against the pillow. Max grumbles as his body gets jostled in the process, but as soon as he’s settled down he lets out a pleased little sound. Coughing fits over for now Max buries his head into Daniel’s chest and let’s the soft movement of Daniel’s fingers running through his hair lull him back to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Bit of a switch after that last one huh :P
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	5. Hold me tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is super super short, but I feel like I've written everything I wanted to. So yeah enjoy? (It's super angsty though, oops)

He wakes up in the middle of the night, cold sweat covering his body as he rapidly tries to blink the image behind his eyes away. He feels movement next to him and he’s afraid he’s woken Max up, but the other man just turns over onto his side and continues sleeping on peacefully. He shouldn’t disturb his sleep, but that image is still playing behind his eyes and he has to know it’s not real, that this, Max sleeping next to him peacefully, this is real. So he lets his body slip closer to Max, until he can feel the puffs of air he breathes out on his face. And he just buries his face right there, his temple resting against where Max's heart is beating steadily. 

 

“What’s wrong,” he feels more than hears Max low grumble, as he slowly blinks awake at the movement. 

 

“Nightmare,” he whispers into his chest, his lips moving over the soft fabric of Max’s sleep shirt.

 

“Wanna talk about it,” Max asks, more awake now and worry clearly clinging to his words. 

 

“No, just want you to hold me.” So I know you’re real, that you’re  _ alive,  _ he thinks but doesn’t say.

 

“Okay,” Max says as he does just that, pulls him even closer and holds on tight. And Daniel, Daniel just closes his eyes and wills Max’s dead eyes to disappear from behind his eyelids.  


	6. Cramp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of based on my own life, I sadly didn't have a Max to wake up to though :(

He wakes up to his left leg cramping up painfully. Pain shooting up and down his leg with every tiny movement. He bites back a cry as best as he can and digs his fingers into the nearest object to him.

“What?” Max asks in a sleep gruff voice. Apparently the nearest object turned out to be Max’s arm.

“Cramp,” Daniel hisses out as another burst of pain shoots through his leg.

“Cramp? You must be getting old,” Max laughs softly.

“Fuck off,” he quips back before another shot of pain runs through his leg. “Fuck this hurts.”

He tries to slowly move his foot up and down to work out the cramp, but it only makes it hurt more. He bites back another pained sound as he keeps on trying to work the pain from his leg.

“Can you at least dig your nails into the pillow or something and not my arm?” Max huffs out as Daniel’s nails dig into his flesh again when another burst of pain shoots up. And in retaliation he squeezes his fingers around Max’s arm another time.

Finally the cramp seems to ease up a little, enough for him to stretch his leg out and unfurl himself from how he’d curled his body up against the pain. He eases the grip he has on Max’s arm as well, patting it softly in apology.

“Better?”

“A little. You’re the worst boyfriend by the way.”

“What why?”

“You didn’t even do anything to help. Don’t expect a massage the next time your neck cramps up.”

“Well don’t wake me up at…,” Max grabs his phone quickly to check the time, “4AM the next time!”

“I don’t decide when my leg cramps up.”

“Go back to sleep Daniel.”

“Do I not even get a kiss for the pain?” Daniel asks, pouting his lips as he shuffles even closer to Max.

“Don’t think that’s the place I would need to be kissing though, unless you’ve got cramp in your lips as well.”

“No, we’ve not been doing enough kissing for that lately,” Daniel laughs, thinking about how busy their schedule has been ever since they landed in Singapore. “Wanna see if it’s possible to get cramp in your lips?”

“Go back to sleep Daniel.”

“Ouch. Don’t know what hurt more, the leg cramp or that rejection.”

“Shut up!”

He goes to sit up a little then, leaning on his elbow so he’s looking down at Max, wiggling his eyebrows. Max just rolls his eyes and presses a quick kiss against his lips.

“Happy now?” he asks before shifting onto his side, determined to get in a few more hours of sleep.

“Very.” He lowers himself back onto the mattress and wraps an arm around Max’s waist then, burying his face into the back back of his neck. Sleep takes over quickly then, cramp long forgotten.


	7. Sleep Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this series. But here's another one, be prepared for the fluffiest of fluff.
> 
> Thanks to Lasorcas for nudging me in the right direction with her prompt.

A staticky but still ear piercing wail wakes him up in the middle of the night. He stirs awake at the first sound, his body used to the sudden wake up after three months. He blinks open his eyes open against the dark of the room and feels Daniel stir next to him. The other man doesn’t make any move to get up though, just switches onto his other side and mumbles “Your turn.”

He shakes his head a little at his husband’s behaviour. They’d quickly found out that the middle of the night wake up calls were a lot harder on Daniel than on him. It really was his turn though, so he shoves the duvet off and rolls himself out of bed. Shuffling over to the nursery and gently pushing the door open to find his son’s eyes wide open.

They’d only moved Oliver over to his nursery a few days ago as Oli was sleeping through most of the night now, only waking up once or twice for a feed. So they’d finally moved him into the beautifully decorated nursery. His sister had done most of it, picking out the amazing mural of the world map, the rest of the room painted in a soft grey. There was a anthracite grey rocking chair in the corner next to the crib. The crib and changing table the same cream white colour and some cuddly toys bringing in splashes of colour. 

Oliver’s cries have simmered down a little now that he’s in the room, only small little sounds and hiccups coming from his son as he leans down to get him from the crib.

“Hey sweetheart, it’s okay Papa's here,” he says softly, bright blue eyes meeting his own as he cradles Oli in his arms. He gently wipes away the last of Oli’s tears before pressing a kiss against his forehead.

“You hungry Oli? Let’s get you some milk hey bud.”

After three months he’s become a pro at making a bottle of milk one handed, so he quickly has one warming up for Oliver. The baby starting to get fussy again as they wait for the milk to warm up. “Shh, it’s almost ready,” he says, letting the little boy suckle on his pinky for now.

Finally there’s the ping of the microwave and after a quick test of the temperature he guides the bottle to his son’s waiting mouth. Oliver suckles on the bottle happily as Max walks them back over to the nursery and settles into the rocking chair. Oli’s eyes are starting to droop closed quickly then and he breathes out a sigh of relief. It looks like he will be back asleep soon, meaning Max can get some much needed sleep again. He loves his son and while the lack of sleep doesn’t affect him as much as it does Daniel, every extra minute is much appreciated.

He gently manoeuvres the baby onto his chest, a cloth already draped over his shoulder, to burp him. He does easily and after a few more minutes of snuggling he stands back up to settle Oliver back into his cot. As soon as Oliver’s back hits the mattress he starts fussing again though. His eyes blinking open again with an almost accusatory look as he makes a discontented sound.

“Shh, it’s okay, go back to sleep Oli,” he tries, but the baby is having none of it a sharp wail echoing through the room and new tears welling up in his eyes. With a sigh he lifts the boy back up again, giving his bum another sniff to see if he needs a diaper change. He can’t smell anything though and when he wiggles a finger into the side of his diaper he finds it dry as well. “What is it baby? You just want more cuddles from Papa, huh?”

He brings Oliver back up against his chest and softly moves his hand over his back, trying to soothe the little boy. He moves slow circles around the room, his hand continuing it’s up and down movement, but the boy doesn’t seem willing to fall back asleep. He looks up at the big mural opposite Oliver’s crib and walks up to it.

“Hey Oli, wanna see where Daddy is from?” He says as he moves over the the right side of the wall to point out Australia. There’s a giant kangaroo drawn onto the country, with palm trees and the Harbour bridge covering the rest of it. “See they have kangaroos just like you,” he says as he presses the little kangaroo plushie they got him against Oliver’s cheek.

“And look, all the way over here, that’s where Papa’s from,” he says pointing at space between the Eiffel tower and Big Ben. There wasn’t a big monument drawn on top of the Netherlands, but it was still visible. “They don’t have any lion’s there though,” he chuckles as he reaches for the lion plushie as well.  

The little boy’s eyes are wide open as he listens to his father talk, and yeah maybe this wasn’t the best way to get him back to sleep. He cradles Oliver down in his arms again and gently rocks him from side to side and softly starts to hum and then sing.

 

_Slaap kindje, slaap_

_Daar buiten loopt een schaap_

_Een schaap met witte voetjes_

_Dat drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes_

_Slaap, kindje, slaap_

_Daar buiten loopt een schaap_

 

He’d never imagined himself as a father. Had never imagined calling himself someone’s Papa, yet here he is, his three month old son cradled in his arms whilst he sings nursery rhymes.       

He’s just switched onto a random song from the radio, his library of nursery rhymes only so big, when he hears the door creak open. Daniel looks at him with tired eyes and a soft smile. His hair is a mess from sleep and his sleep shirt is twisted around his body all wrong, but to Max he looks amazing. Like the only person he’d ever want to share this little boy with, the only person he wants to have by his side as they watch Oliver grow.

“Hey,” Daniel whispers, afraid to wake Oliver up again now that he has finally settled down.

“Hey,” Max replies as he feels Daniel’s arms wrap around his waist, his chin tucked over Max’s shoulder as they both look down at their son. His eyes closed again, one of his tiny fists pressed against his chubby cheek and looking just so lovely.

“We’re so lucky,” Daniel whispers, his voice muffled with his face still pressed into Max’s shoulder. His arms squeeze around Max’s waist for a second, before he lifts one arm up to run his finger over Oliver’s cheek softly. Oliver’s tiny fist unclenches then and instead wraps around Daniel’s pinky, all of them snuggled up together now.

“Yeah we are.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mural in the nursery is this one [X](https://www.instagram.com/p/BsakMuVhShn/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar, so feel free to leave them. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


	8. Let me hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while since I've updated this one. This is not a Maxiel ficlet, but instead a Max/Charles ficlet, since Nat pulled me into this boat kicking and screaming. No I'm joking.  
> I have found this new little ship to play with though and this is my first little ficlet for this pairing. Which of course is for Nat aka lasorcas, I hope you like this hun. 
> 
> P.S. Please don't hate me too much for the feels this will give you 🙈.

It’s the middle of the night when he wakes up, his hand reaching out to the man next to him but finding his side of the bed empty. He blinks his eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room.

“Charlie?” he questions softly, voice hoarse from sleeping. It’s only then that he notices the shape of his boyfriend sitting in the little nook they’d made of the windowsill. The lights coming from the harbour illuminating his face a little as he stares out of the window.

Max frowns, worry starting to creep in as he doesn’t get a reply from Charles. He gets up from the bed, the thick duvet nearly falling off as he does so. He shivers against the cold as he walks over to Charles, the other man’s hand cold as he reaches for it. He must have been sat here for a while then.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks softly as Charles finally turns his head towards him. Charles’s eyes are sad as they meet his own, but all he does is shrug and say, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Max doesn’t believe him, of course he doesn’t, but he knows Charles well enough by now that forcing him to talk about it won’t help. They’re very alike in that, they don’t just let anyone see their core. So instead of making him talk he nudges him over until he can slide in behind Charles.

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Max says horrified as he wraps his arms around Charles waist and gentle pulls him back against his own chest. It’s a tight fit, they’re both tall guys after all, their legs tangled together awkwardly, but they make it work somehow.

He rests his head onto Charles’s shoulder and stares out of the window. Monaco really is beautiful at night. It’s beautiful during the day as well, but it’s noisy. Cars everywhere, people living it up on yachts, enjoying the beauty of the principality. At night it’s quiet, or at least this part of the city is, Monte-Carlo however never seems to sleep like Las Vegas. But here all he can hear is the sea crashing against the yachts lining the harbour.   

They sit like this for a while, Charles cold hands warming up underneath Max’s touch and eventually he speaks up, his voice barely more that a whisper as he says, “I miss them.”

“Hmm?” Max asks, even though he already knows what Charles will say next.

“My dad. Jules,” Charles says, voice getting choked up. “They should have been here for this, my first win in Formula One and they’re not here. It just had to be here hadn’t it, in fucking Monaco of all places. The streets I’ve walked my whole life, the streets I walked with them, I’ve finally conquered them and they’re not here to witness it.”

A choked up sob falls from Charles’s lips then, Max’s fingers still tangled up with his own as he reaches his hand up to cover his mouth. There’s tears streaming down his face as he desperately tries to stop himself from sobbing his heart out. And it breaks Max’s heart, this beautiful man trying so desperately to keep himself together even now. Now when no one is watching but him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, let it out baby. Come here.” Max wraps his arms around him even tighter, his hand brushing through the brown locks of Charles’s hair as he buries his face into Max’s chest. “It’s okay,” he whispers once more, his own eyes welling up as he presses his face into Charles’s hair.

They sit like that for a long while, Max’s shirt getting soaked as Charles finally, finally just lets himself feel everything he’s been burying down. Charles choking out _papa s'il te plait_. Begging desperately for his father to be there, to hold him as he cries his heart out.

He hears Charles’s breathing even out eventually, the grip on Max’s shirt loosening as he starts to fall asleep, completely drained. He doesn’t want to move, wake him back up again, but he knows they can’t stay like this, one of his legs already starting to cramp up. So he gently runs his fingers over Charles’s cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks and whispers, “Let’s get back to bed.”

  



	9. Restons ici pour toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, this time with some random atmospheric Max/Charles bullshit, to hopefully make up for breaking everyone's heart with the last ficlet.

It’s the middle of the afternoon and they’re all tangled limbs, messy hair and soft kisses. Sweatpants slouched low on Max’s hips as Charles draws his fingers over his hip bones in swirly patterns. His hair tickles against Max’s chest and his lips are dry as he presses them against his sternum. It makes him smile, those soft touches in such contrast to their frantic movements earlier. 

They hadn’t seen each other for a few days. Charles in the sim back in Maranello and Max back at home in Monaco training with Jake. The older man had teased him for how much he’d checked his phone, his hand fumbling for the device every time they had some much as a minute break in between sessions. Jake was one of the few people in the know and hadn’t stopped teasing him about fornicating with the enemy ever since. 

As much as he likes  _ fornicating _ , he might even enjoy this part more. The lazy post-sex minutes, hours. He could honestly lie here all day, the TV playing reruns of an old French comedy, the laugh track breaking through their tranquil bubble every so often. The lights from the TV throwing colourful shapes across Charles’ tan skin. 

He really could stay here all day. Away from hecticness of their lives. Running his fingers through Charles’ brown locks until they become tacky with grease. His mouth leaving a puddle of drool on Max’s chest as he sleeps. The way he would smack his lips together as he woke up half an hour later, soft smile stretching the corners of his mouth. 

The laugh track plays again and his eyes glance up at the scene on TV, some guy seems to have fallen down the stairs. His eyes follow the scene for a few more seconds, trying to make sense of what’s going on, his French still not the best after living in Monaco for four years. After a year of having a French speaking boyfriend. 

He wraps his arms around Charles a little tighter, buries his face into his hair and breathes in deep. Breathes in the smell of a stale airport, of sweat and most importantly of Charles. And God he’s become such a fucking cliché, but he can’t even hate himself for it. The man wrapped up in his arms making him throw out all his reservations about sappy clichés, about domestic bliss. Because this, this is what he wants to have forever. To lock away deep in his heart and spread through his veins with every single heartbeat. 

He feels Charles shift, his elbow poking into his side for a second as he leans up and stares down at him. Brown eyes meet blue and there’s that smile he loves so much stretching on his lips, dimples poking out just a little.   

“Restons ici pour toujours,” Charles whispers as presses a kiss against Max’s waiting lips and then rests his head back on his chest, eyes already closing again as they let themselves drift off into another half hour of peaceful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restons ici pour toujours = Let's stay here forever


	10. Crash into your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back with more Max/Charles angst. Well mostly Max angst. Hope you enjoy it anyway 😘

He feels wet fingers trail over where his skin has gone purple and blue, in stark contrast with the pale skin around it. The touch is featherlight, careful not to press into the bruises. He sinks back further into the water, his head resting against Charles’ chest as the other man keeps trailing his fingers around the marks. 

The crash hadn’t even been that bad, Vettel’s front wing hitting his tyre, shredding it to pieces in just a second, his car barreling nose first into a row of tyres. His body slamming into the seatbelts as the car connected with the barrier. 

There’s another bruise on the side of his hand, where he’d hit the steering wheel harder than he’d expected, cursing out the German with words not fit for the TV broadcast. He’d dragged himself out of the car quickly, head hung low as he made the trek back to the garage on the back of a scooter.  

The crash hadn’t been that bad, he’d definitely been in worse ones during his racing career and the the press hadn’t even been on his neck either. He’d been expecting them to be foaming at the mouth with criticism, the headlines already written in his head. All his hard work this season forgotten with one crash. But the criticism had never come. 

It makes everything feel even more weird, this fucked up feeling in his head. This ache that’s not just in his body, but also in his mind. He’d had such a good streak, fifteen races without a retirement and now it was broken. And somehow it made him feel broken as well. Even when it hadn’t been his fault, when the press hadn’t taken the simple opportunity to piss over him with cruel words, it still felt like he was the one that fucked up. The one that couldn’t nurse his car back home to the pits, but instead barreled full speed ahead, right into the wall. 

“Hey, you okay?” Charles asks, face pressed into his wet hair, body wrapped around his own in the bathtub that shouldn’t fit the both of them.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve had much worse.” He says with a shrug, trying to act aloof, but his voice comes out shaky and hoarse. And suddenly he feels tears prickling at his eyes, his hand making too much water splash as he goes to wipe at his eyes, breaking the peaceful quiet they’d been in. 

“Come on Max, talk to me. I know you’re not fine, physically maybe, but you’ve been all quiet since we got back to the hotel. This isn’t how you usually deal with DNFs.”

“Well sorry for not punching a hole through the wall, would you like me to do that instead? Not how I usually deal with a DNF, how the fuck would you know how I deal with retirements, you’ve never even seen me after one. You’re not some all knowing being on Max fucking Verstappen after screwing me for 6 months!” 

He stumbles out of the bath as he shouts at Charles, his boyfriend who doesn’t deserve any of this, sliding on the bottom of the bath as he tries to get out. He’s dripping water on the floor and shivering against the sudden cold and he doesn’t know when the drops of water running down from his hair and over his face turn into tears, but all of a sudden they’re there and he can’t stop them. 

“FUCK!”

The shout echoes through the bathroom, followed by sobs that reverberate back at him just as loudly. And he feels himself start to sink to the floor, when strong arms wrap around him, holding him up. They’re firm around him, pressing into the bruises on his chest a little too much, but without them he’s afraid he’ll really fall down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, please don’t hate me.”

“Hey hey, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay baby, come here,” Charles whispers, mouth pressed close against his ear as he starts to turn him around in his arms. And Max can’t look at him, not after everything he’s just said. He didn’t mean a single word of it, but he still said it, pushing the person that means the most to him away from him. But then there’s Charles hand on his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet his own, “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he says once more before burying his face into the crook of the other man’s neck. He wraps his arms around Charles’ waist, holding on tight, afraid that if he lets go he’ll change his mind. 

They stay like that until Max starts to shiver against the cold, goosebumps raised on his skin except for where his skin is pressed against Charles. “Come on, let’s get you dried off properly,” Charles says, pressing a kiss against his damp hair. 

He knows they’ll need to talk about it, that nothing is  _ solved _ yet, but right now he’ll let the man he loves dearly dry him off with a fluffy hotel towel. He’ll let him press kisses against his temple, he’ll let him ruffle his hair until there’s a smile tugging at his lips again. And he’ll kiss that man, softly, firmly, saying  _ I’m sorry _ with and without words. Saying  _ I love you _ with and without words, until they fall asleep wrapped up around each other.   

 


	11. Virtual hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after that Max/Lando Twitch stream I really couldn't help myself and I had to write some fluff with them. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

He really should have taken more than just the few power naps he’d had over the last 30+ hours. Driving nine stints in the race on little to no sleep had gone surprisingly well, though the fact that they were down in 7th place after the early issues with the car had helped, taking away some of the pressure. That said he really should’ve gone to bed after his last stint instead of racing Lando and Atze on the oval sim. The excitement of finishing his first 24 hour race had gotten the better of him though, the three of them laughing about as they hit each other off the track over and over again. 

He’d gone offline to grab some food after Lando’s computer had started updating itself and had seen Lando playing Carlos in FIFA. He’d enjoyed watching the two play, Carlos’ low rumbling voice breaking through Lando’s screeches every so often. 

He really should’ve gone for another nap, but when Lando had texted him to ask if he wanted to join him for some FIFA matches he hadn’t been able to resist. He’d missed Lando the last couple of days. Both of them busy during the day and too exhausted at night to do more than chat on the phone for an hour or so each night since Monaco. 

Seeing Lando’s face light up on his computer screen when he’d responded to his text with a  _ yes _ had made his belly swoop, a happy grin forming on his face as he went to grab his headphones and playstation controller. Even with his overtired brain he’d managed to beat Lando in every match, his boyfriend really was crap at the game, even though he could tell he’d been practicing with Carlos a lot. 

Right now he was really struggling to keep his eyes open though, as he watched the Indy cars speed around the street circuit. He’s blinking slowly, his eyes having to focus back in on the TV every time they open again and he can’t stop yawning. He’s about to give in to the pull of sleep when Lando’s voice breaks through, through his headphones. 

“Max! Say goodbye to the stream!” His boyfriend says in a way too enthusiastic voice.

“Huh, what? You’re still streaming?”

“Yeah mate, or well I was just gonna log off. So say goodbye to the people watching!”

“Oh uhm, bye weird people who find Lando interesting enough to watch his stream for several hours.“

“Oi!” He hears Lando say, before the audio gets muffled again as he says goodbye to his viewers. 

He really should get up and head to bed, but he can still faintly hear Lando’s voice and he’s just really missed him a lot. So he waits, waits for Lando to finish off his Twitch livestream and notice that Max is still on their Discord chat.  

“Hey, you still there mate?” 

“Yeah. And you can stop calling me that now babe,” Max says after stifling another yawn. He’d had to stop himself from letting the nickname spill a few times tonight, the word  _ mate _ falling from Lando’s lips starting to grind his gears more and more as the night went on. His tired brain not agreeing with the logical change in nicknames from his boyfriend. 

“Hmm, okay love.” He can hear Lando chewing on something, probably some leftover enchiladas. He knows Lando always forgets to eat when he’s streaming or just playing some games on his own, so the fact that he’d gone to make dinner at half past ten at night really hadn’t surprised him that much. 

“I miss you,” he breathes out softly, his eyes really falling shut now, his body sinking into the sofa more and more. It had barely been a week since they last saw each other, but right now he really wanted Lando’s arms wrapped around him. Both of them squeezing onto the way too small sofa, because neither of them wanted to get up to get into the actual bed. He wants to feel Lando’s hair tickling against his face as he presses his nose into it, Lando’s head pressed into Max’s chest. The feel his lips move against his skin as he mumbles something cheesy. 

“We’ll see each other on Tuesday,” Lando chuckles softly, the sound of chewing thankfully stopped for now. 

“But I want you nowwww, come cuddle me, ‘m tired,” Max whines, his brain to mouth filter really non-existent right now, the needy part of him coming out full force. The soft little laugh he hears come through the headphones making him melt, a pleased little smile breaking out on his face as he rests his head against the fluffy pillows covering the sofa. 

“People should hear you now, Max Verstappen begging his boyfriend for cuddles.”

“Shut up and come cuddle me instead.”

“I wish I could love, I wish I could. Two more sleeps.”

“Two more sleeps,” Max mumbles as he finally lets sleep pull him under. 

 

\---

 

He wakes up early the next day, his neck protesting against a night of sleeping on the sofa instead of his bed. He twists his head around a little trying to work the cricks out and reaches for his phone. There’s a new message from Lando from last night. 

_ I’ve missed those cute little snores _ the text reads. There’s another message underneath it from not even a minute later. It’s an audio message with the words  _ Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve got evidence! _ accompanying it. 

 

And surely as he hits play on the recording he can hear his own soft snores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there technically wasn't any cuddling, but shush it fits into this series okayyy...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
